


[Podfic] Thumb, Index, and Pinky Extended

by DuendeVerde4



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: American Sign Language, Angst, Depression, Disability, Disabled Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Muteness, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Self-Esteem Issues, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, mute Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is twenty-one when he loses his voice. It shouldn't matter, but in a world where the first words your Soulmate says to you are marked on your skin, it can be pretty damn annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Thumb, Index, and Pinky Extended

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thumb, Index, and Pinky Extended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280589) by [Eudoxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eudoxia/pseuds/Eudoxia). 



> This work doesn't have either music or special effects in it o/\o :D

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xv5b1k10nortwdm/mutetony.mp3?dl=0) | **Size:** 34,47 MB | **Duration:** 37:38

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

>  **ASL signs featured in this podfic**  
>  Closed fisted circle over the chest: Sorry
> 
> Fingers to forehead ending in thumb/pinky out: Why?
> 
> Finger to lips and then over other wrist: eat+night=Dinner
> 
> Open/closed hand over heart: heart flutter (Meant as in "you make my heart flutter")
> 
> Pointing to yourself: I
> 
> Middle finger bent and hands moved back and forth: Internet
> 
> Bent hand into open palm: Again/Repeat
> 
> Knocking motion (like on a door): Yes
> 
> Thumb, index, pinky extended: I love you (then Tony signs out S.T.E.V.E.)
> 
> Splayed hand, thumb tapping chest: Fine/I'm fine.
> 
> Index fingers in a twisting motion: Hurt/Pain/Injury
> 
> Palms up/shrug/confused look: What?
> 
> Finger on nose to splayed out hand: Don't care.
> 
> Translations of ASL from [Life Print](http://lifeprint.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> **Things mentioned in the reader's notes:**
> 
>  
> 
> [Everything Comes Into Focus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2722676) by [Zipzipnada]()  
> [Frostbite[Podfic]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6956206) read by [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka) and [miss_marina95](http://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95) written by [CJAwkardxx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CJAwkwardxx/pseuds/CJAwkwardxx)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Follow in Your Footsteps [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069854) by [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka)




End file.
